Rough Day
by SmytheChix1990
Summary: You had a rouhg day at work and your fiancé is the only one that knows what will make you feel beeter. You/Grant Fic.


Today was had just been a horrible day at the law firm. It seemed like the never ending streaming of clients was going to end. It was already 9:30 and you ever ready to call it a night. You were finally home and you were extremely tired when you walked into your apartment.

"Baby is that you?" You hear a voice coming from the kitchen.

"Yea. I'm so sorry that I'm home late baby" you say walking into the kitchen to meet your beautiful fiancé giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Rough day?" Grant says pulling you into a hug and giving you a tender kiss. You and Grant had met three years ago when he moved to LA to star on Glee. You and him instantly connected and had been inseparable ever since. You were completely in shock when he proposed to you last week. It was exactly how you pictured your proposal to be. He took you to your favorite restaurant and when the dessert came, he came over to your side of the table, got down on one knee, popped the question and of course, you said yes.

"Yeah. I felt like I was never get out of there." You just partner at one of the most successful law firms in LA. You had been working long hours and you felt like you have not seen your fiancé in about a week.

The two of you walk over to the couch to watch one of your favorite shows, Smash. You go to take your heels of when you winced. "Baby girl (Grant's nickname that he gave you about 6 months after you started dating) you ok?" Grant was concerned. "Yeah Grant I'm fine. My feet just hurt that's all." Without hesitation, he grabbed your feet and massage them.

"Grant, I said I'm fine…oh," you stopped protesting. His hands felt amazing. You couldn't help but to shut your eyes to focus on the feeling. "How does that feel baby?" he asked in his usual husky tone that sent shivers down her spine. You couldn't find words to describe it but then he stopped.

"Baby?" you asked confused and somewhat annoyed as he dropped your feet to the floor and got up. Grant grabs your hand leading you off the couch and leading you towards your bedroom. "I bet you need a back massage too since you've been so stressed." You couldn't help but smile as you say "Awww Grant. You always know just what I need to make me feel better."

Once you reach your bedroom, he instructs you to undress. You reached to undo your blouse and pull it off your shoulders but stop since it hurts. "Here baby," Grant says from behind you as he reaches for your blouse pulling it off slowly, not to hurt you much more. He helps you discard the rest of your clothing. You turn around to see your beautiful fiancé looking at your naked body and you also notice that he was semi hard already.

Naked and laying on your bed, you turned over on your stomach before you rest your head on your arms. "Just relax baby," Grant's breath was hot on your ear as he slowly got on the bed kneeling above you, a knee on both sides of your hips. He began slowly massaging your back. You start to moan softly, he's hands were magical.

He continues until he can feel your muscles relax. "Baby girl?" he said softly wondering if you had fallen asleep. "Baby," is all you can get out.

He moved from his position to sit next to you as you turned over. "Are you tired?" he asked. You just look at him and say, "Honestly, baby, not anymore." Your smirking because his massage had made you wanted your man more than ever. You motion for him to come closer. He knew what you wanted. Inches from your face, you pulled him into a kiss.

You both break away needing air when you whisper, "Grant, I want you so bad right now!" Grant just smirked and pulled you into another kiss. This one was more lustful and needy.

He helped you up into a sitting position on the bed. He then places his hands on her breasts while your fingers are hovering over his crouch. You slide off the bed and land on the floor. You kneel in front of Grant. His shirt disappeared a long time ago and landed over somewhere in the corner. You start to bite your lower lip at the sight that is in front of you.

He stands up so that his crouch is level with your face and you looked up at him. Your eyes are filled with lust and need.

"Grant!" you called to him as you started to undo his belt and then you pull down his pants along with boxers freeing his now rock hard cock. You then grip the base and slowly start to pump. All he can get out is a moan. This makes you start to pump faster and faster. "Baby…please," is all he can let out between moans. You start to smile as you take him in your mouth. Grant moans out your name and you start to suck more. You lick him for root to tip while massaging his balls. He continued to moan incoherently before he decide to reach down and pull you off. You just give him a look and just simply says, "Baby I'm not last much longer." With that being said, he lifts you to the bed and laid on you back. He climbs on top of you with more lust and passion then before, if possible. His lips pulls away and travel down your body, sucking slowly on both nipples. He finally reaches the area that he was searching for.

You then spread your legs wider for him and he lowered his head leaving kisses on your inner thighs, before kissing her clit softly. "You're so wet baby!" You let out a moan. You can feel Grant smirking as he continues to drive you crazy with his tongue.

He starts off slow and steady and you can't take it anymore. Grant can sense that so moving in and out of you much faster. "Oh…Grant…YES…right there…YES!" Your screams are filling the apartment. He went from slow to fast back to slow, driving you crazy. Grant knew you were close because you started shaking. "Grant…stop…please…I'm…gonna…cum…," you manage to get out. He stops so you can catch your breath while he slips on a condom.

He climbs back on top of you and starts to kiss you. Grant then starts to stroke your hair while you start to rub his back. He starts to push himself slowly into you and you start to moan. "(Your name)… fuck…you're so tight baby but you feel so good!" He whispered in your ear. He starts to move faster and faster, going deeper with every thrust.

"Grant…YES…YES…OH…GOD!" You are so close and you can't take it anymore. The beautiful man above you is close too. After a few more thrusts, he finally comes, screaming your name. You can't anymore. You get that feeling again and it's too much, "Grant!"

He knew you ever gonna come again, due to the fact that your nails were clawing at his back. He whispers "Cum for me, baby girl!" With that being said, you just let go "GRANT!" He can feel your body tightening around him, which brought him to his second orgasm "Fuck baby!"

Grant collapses on top you and you feel him pull out. He ties off the condom and throws it in the trash. Then he lays back down next you, pulling the covers over the two if you. You cuddle into him and you love the way his arms feel around you.

There is a silence between you when Grant pipes up, "how do you feel now baby girl?"

"Honestly, I never felt better. Thanks baby. You always know what I need to turn a horrible day into a much better one."

With that being said, Grant kisses you on the forehead. You cuddle into his chest and the two of you drift off into sleep.

**A/N: I just want to thank wordsandwonders for the inspiration for this story. Please let me know what you think.**


End file.
